Walentynki
by Eveleine
Summary: Rachel nie potrzebuje lustra. Ona i tak wszystko widzi. Każde zdarzenie z dzisiejszego dnia, choć wolałaby poczytać ciekawą książkę.


Walentynki.  
Święto kojarzone zazwyczaj z miłością, tandetą i masą różnych różowych dodatków. Każdy obchodzi je inaczej, choć nie zawsze jest ono takie, jak w filmach.  
Patrząc przez wielkie lustro można w spokoju wpatrywać się w liczne spotkania. Słyszeć ich słowa, podziwiać i po prostu być.  
Rachel nie potrzebuje lustra. Ona i tak wszystko widzi. Każde zdarzenie z dzisiejszego dnia, choć wolałaby poczytać ciekawą książkę.  
Nie lubi swojej szkoły, ale obiecała. Nie wiedziała tylko, dlaczego akurat teraz widziała to wszystko. Nawet zaczęła sobie notować te wszystkie spotkanie, które widziała.

**Pierwsze**

_„Cause Girl you're amazing, __  
__Just the Way You Are"_

- Percy?  
- Co Annabeth?  
- Zróbmy coś szalonego. Proszę. – Uśmiechnęła się do słuchawki telefonu, wiedząc, że spełni jej prośbę. Zwłaszcza w ten szczególny dzień.  
- Czy pokonanie Pana Czasu rok temu nie zapewniło ci wystarczającej dawki adrenaliny na całe życie?  
Zaśmiała się. Rok temu odpowiedziałaby na to pytanie twierdząco, ale teraz… Zatęskniła za wspólnymi wyprawami, mającymi na celu uratowanie świata. Życie wydawało się po prostu nudne.  
- Może kiedyś. Wiem, pojedźmy dzisiaj do wodnego miasteczka.  
Teraz to on się zaśmiał.  
- Na pewno chcesz jechać do WODNEGO miasteczko? Bo wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę moje zdolności…  
- Oh, przymknij się. Chcę pójść do wodnego miasteczka.  
- To do zobaczenia za godzinę. Przyjadę.  
- Pa.  
Rozłączył się, a blondynka spojrzała w stronę lustra, które znajdowało się w jej pokoju. Owszem, mieszkała w szkole z internatem, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to, w wymykaniu się, co kilka dni na spotkania z Percym.  
Związała włosy w kucyk, choć, wiedziała, że jej chłopak woli, gdy nosi je rozpuszczone. No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.  
Krzątała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy przeklinając swoją współlokatorkę, która codziennie wywalała wszystkie jej i swoje rzeczy na podłogę. Nie pomagały prośby, nawet groźby córki Ateny. Mary Grace pozostawała taka sama.  
Zakłada na włosy lekko zniszczoną już czapeczkę, dzięki której staje się niewidzialna. Wymyka się po cichu, choć wie, że i tak nikt jej nie przyłapie.  
Widzi swojego chłopaka przy jego granatowym samochodzie. Cóż, nie zna się na markach, więc nigdy nie potrafiła odgadnąć, jaki samochód dostał Percy od swojego ojca na Gwiazdkę.  
Ściąga swoją czapeczkę. Całuje go na powitanie, tak jak zawsze.  
- Cześć, Glonomóżdżku.  
Po chwili oboje się śmieją. I jest zadowolona, bo Percy uważa, że _jest niesamowita, taka jaka jest._

**Drugie**

_„Want you to make me feel like, __  
__I'm the only girl in the world"_

- Dzisiaj jest najlepszy dzień w roku, prawda, kochanie? – Afrodyta czesze długie włosy i podziwia swoje oblicze.  
- Jeśli tak uważasz – Ares wzrusza ramiona i bębni palcami o blat stołu. Próbuje nie okazywać pośpiechu, ale nigdy nie był zbyt cierpliwi. – Skończyłaś?  
- Jeszcze chwila. Ale pomyśl, ile dzisiaj ludzi na świecie wyznaje swoje uczucia. Przecież to takie romantyczne, że sama nie wiem, jakiej parze się przyglądać – westchnęła dramatycznie.  
- Naszej – mruknął cicho Ares, ale na szczęście go nie dosłyszała.  
- Nawet Hades zabrał Persefonę na kolację, a na pianinie grywał im Fryderyk Chopin…  
Bóg wojny miał już dość wysłuchiwania, jakie to romantyczne niespodzianki przygotowali bogowie. Często zapominał, że Afrodyta bardziej interesowała się czyimiś związkami niż ich własnym.  
- Jak będziesz gotowa to wyjdź. Czekam na zewnątrz – mruknął i zostawił ją samą. Czasem _chciał sprawić, aby czuła się jakby była jedyną dziewczyną na świecie_. Ale chyba mu się to nie udawało  
A bogini patrzyła zdziwiona jak wychodzi. Nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego jej ukochany nie chciał wysłuchiwać o najpiękniejszym z uczuć – miłości.  
Dziwiła mu się, ale od dawna wiedziała, że on wolał machać mieczem niż oglądać komedie romantyczne. Zawsze się o to sprzeczali, gdy wybierali wspólną randkę.  
Przeczesała jeszcze raz magicznym grzebieniem swoje włosy i zamarła.  
- ZABIJĘ GO!  
Ares wbiegł szybko do pokoju, wyciągał już swój słynny miecz, gdy…  
- Co ci się stało, skarbie?  
Włosy Afrodyty, zawsze długie, które opadały falami na jej ramiona teraz przypominały fryzurę córki Zeusa. Jak jej tam było… Chyba Tanya. Czarne, dość krótkie kosmyki.  
- To ten idiota, mój mąż! Dał mi dzisiaj prezent, a ja głupia… Idziemy z tym do Zeusa. Nie daruję mu! Przecież to najwyższa zniewaga! I to na dodatek dzisiaj!  
Krzyczała, a czający się za jej mieszkaniem Hermes parsknął śmiechem.  
- Brawo, Hefajstosie. W końcu ci się udało.

**Trzecie**

_„I can feel your heartbeat"_

Grover śmieje się. Stwierdza, że dzisiejszy dzień nie może być tak zły, jak sobie wyobrażał. Owszem, nie jest razem ze swoją dziewczyną, bo śledzi kolejne dziecko półkrwi, ale przecież zawsze może do niej napisać. I poprosić Hermesa o dostarczenie przesyłki.  
Nie wiedział, co mógłby kupić. Chciał nawet zadzwonić do Percy'ego, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel ostatnio rozmawiał tylko o Annabeth. Nie, żeby to Groverowi przeszkadzało. W końcu lubił tę dwójkę i od zawsze twierdził, że byliby świetną parą. Ale teraz to on potrzebował porady.  
- Co mógłbym kupić dzisiaj dziewczynie? – pyta się drobnej dwunastolatki. Owszsem, bogowie mieli obowiązek ujawniać swoich potomków, ale czasem po prostu wskazywali miejsce, gdzie tamten aktualnie przebywał. I tak było tym razem.  
- Coś, co będzie pochodziło od ciebie. Jak dla mnie, idealne byłoby krótkie Haiki, albo długa serenada śpiewana pod oknem, ale kartka walentynkowa też w ostateczności może być.  
Grover znowu się śmieje. Ta mała idealnie przypominała swojego ojca. I z chęcią zabrałby ją do obozu, ale wystąpiła drobna przeszkoda w postaci matki dziewczyny, która jeszcze się na to nie zgadzała.  
- Co cię tak śmieszy?  
- Nie, nic. Dzięki za radę.  
Idzie do najbliższego sklepu papierniczego. Wita go ponad tysiąc rozmaitych kartek. Patrzy na nie, ale żadna mu nie pasuje. Tamta za skromna, ta ma za mało brokatu, natomiast ta jest za bardzo różowa.  
W końcu zrezygnowany postanawia wyjść i szukać szczęście, gdzie indziej. W tedy właśnie dostrzega małą kartkę.  
Nie jest ona za bardzo ozdobna, nie przypomina typowej kartki walentynkowej. Przedstawia kilka drzew. I tyle wystarczy, stwierdza.  
Kupuje kartkę i wraca do szkoły. Dzisiaj jest dzień otwarty, więc można wychodzić, ale i tak większość uczniów pozostaje w budynku.  
Siada przy biurku i długo myśli, co takiego mógłby napisać. Waha się. Włącza radio i słyszy jakąś piosenkę. Uśmiecha się, dziękując bogom za dzisiejsze szczęście.  
Otwiera kartkę i pisze na niej jedno zdanie.  
_„Potrafię wyczuć bicie twojego serca"_

**Czwarte**

_„Can you feel me, __  
__When I thinking about you"_

Dionizos zmarszczył brwi. Nie chodziło oto, że przegrywał z Chejronem w makao. To tylko pogorszyło mu już i tak zły humor.  
Bóg wina nienawidził dzisiejszej daty. Po prostu.  
- Jeszcze jedna partyjka? – Centaur popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
- Oczywiście – mruknął dyrektor obozu. – Co innego mamy do roboty?  
- Nie wiem.  
Dionizos wstał od stołu i popatrzył na obóz. Nie znosił tego miejsca. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, ale nikt nie starał się tego zrozumieć. Westchnął. To było zbyt skomplikowane.  
Wbrew pozorom, chciał być dzisiaj z nią. Spędzić normalny dzień i słuchać jej śmiechu, gdy tylko powiedział coś głupiego. Zawsze się z niego wyśmiewała i była jedyną osobą, która mogła sobie na to pozwolić.  
Wysłał jej list, owszem. Ale nie sądził, że Hermes na czas dostarczył wiadomość. Dzisiaj był wyjątkowo zabiegany, wszyscy nagle postanowili wysłać kartkę walentynkową.  
Dostrzega dwójkę obozowiczów, którzy zostali na cały rok w obozie. Rozpoznał Rose, córkę Afrodyty i… Swojego syna.  
Prycha pod nosem. Nawet jego dziecko jest szczęśliwsze od niego samego. Cóż, co za ironia losu.  
- Tęsknisz za nią? – Chejron patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Dionizos ponownie prycha.  
- A jakże mógłbym nie tęsknić. Szczerze mówiąc, to nienawidzę dzisiejszego dnia. Przypomina mi tylko, że nie mogę być szczęśliwy. Nawet ci głupi herosi są teraz w lepszym nastroju.  
Dziwi się, że to powiedział. Chejron uśmiecha się pod nosem, jakby się czegoś upewnił.  
- To jak z naszą grą?  
- Już idę.  
Patrzy jeszcze raz na swojego syna, a potem myśli o swojej żonie. _Czy czujesz, kiedy o tobie myślę?_

**Piąte**

_„I would never say never, __  
__I will fighting forever"_

Dźwięk uderzającej o siebie stali wypełnia całą polanę. Dziewczyna z determinacją w oczach wyszukuje, co nowe sposoby, aby obezwładnić chłopaka. Ten uśmiecha się tylko drwiąco.  
W końcu robi skomplikowany ruch mieczem i dziewczyna pozostaje bez broni. Uśmiecha się do niej drwiąco.  
- Nie było tak źle. Gomez, umówisz się ze mną?  
Tamta tylko prycha oburzona.  
- Oczywiście, że nie. Mówiłam ci to już wczoraj i przedwczoraj, i miesiąc temu, i dzisiaj, i….  
- To może w końcu się zgódź i dam ci spokój?  
- Jesteś napuszonym głąbem, który uważa, że wszystko mu wolno. Wybacz, ale fakt, iż jesteś synem Hermesa nie uprawnia cię do tego.  
- A mówi mi to córka Demeter.  
- Dlaczego w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam, Grigory?  
- Bo mam niesamowity urok osobisty.  
- Czekaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę.  
- Eh, to umówisz się ze mną? No nie daj się prosić, w końcu dzisiaj Walentynki.  
- Spadaj na drzewo.  
- Tylko z tobą.  
- Idiota.  
- Mądrala.  
- Oszust.  
- Dzięki za komplement.  
Dziewczyna odchodzi przeklinając głośno. A chłopak stoi na tamtej polanie.  
- Zapomniałaś swojego miecza – szepcze, ale ona już go nie słyszy. Zresztą teraz ma chociaż jakiś przedmiot, dzięki któremu będzie mógł ją szantażować.  
Daniel Grigory ma wszystko, co mógłby mieć. Urodę, popularność, powodzenie u dziewczyn. Ale od zawsze pragnął się umówić właśnie z Lily Gomez, która odtrącała go odkąd tylko pojawiła się w obozie.  
- _Nigdy nie powiem nigdy, będę walczyć w nieskończoność_ – mamrocze do siebie i bierze swój, oraz jej miecz i rusza w stronę domku Hermesa.

**Szóste**

_„I love the Way You Lie"_

Hera przechadza się po swoim ogrodzie. Wie, ze jej męża dzisiaj nie będzie. To po prostu oczywiste, ale i tak miała nadzieję, na chociaż lichą kartkę za drachmę. Do diaska, przecież był Panem Olimpu!  
Wie, że nikt jej nie lubi. Oczywiście nie przeszkadza jej to. Wystarczy, że ma szacunek, a w mitach pokazują ją, jako kochającą matkę. Reputacja jest najważniejsza.  
Zna wszystkie plotki na swój temat. Wie, co sądzi o niej Posejdon, Hades czy nawet Atena, której serdecznie nie znosi.  
Nie rozumie tylko, jak oni mogą ją oceniać, skoro nie znaleźli się w jej sytuacji.  
To jej mąż zdradza ją w nieskończoność, nawet się z tym nie kryje. I co mogłaby na to poradzić? Nic.  
Widzi przechodzącego obok pawia i uśmiecha się. Od zawsze lubiła te ptaki, były tak samo dumne i dostojne jak ona sama.  
- Pani Hero!  
Hermes podlatuje w jej stronę. Patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
- Co za dzień, co za dzień! Jeszcze w ogóle nie miałem czasu na odpoczynek, wszyscy bogowie i herosi, satyrzy i driady oraz najady wysyłają dziś walentynki.  
- A przyleciałeś do mnie, bo?  
Hermes zaczął szperać w swojej torbie, którą dzisiaj musiał założyć, aby pomieścić wszystkie listy. Podaje zaskoczonej bogini list.  
- Proszę pokwitować – mówi i uśmiecha się. – To chyba była największa moja przesyłka.  
Hera podpisuje, a boski posłaniec skłania się i odlatuje, wesoło podśpiewując. Bogini jest zdziwiona całą sytuacją, ale otwiera kopertę i wyjmuje list. Czuje, że w kopercie jest coś jeszcze i ma racje. Wyjmuje wisiorek z zawieszką w kształcie złotego pawia. Wie, od kogo jest list.  
I choć jej mąż daje jej wiele powodów do rozstania, to ona go kocha. To taki dziwny rodzaj miłości, ale obojgu odpowiada.  
_„Kocham drogę, którą kłamiesz"_ myśli jeszcze i odczytuje list.

**Siódme**

_„That Should be me, __  
__Holdin' your hand"_

Nico di Angelo przygląda się dziewczynie i przeklina w myślach. Nie powinien tu być, ale nie mógł już znieść swojej macochy, która dzisiaj miała niesamowity humor, dzięki czemu pomiatała nim jeszcze bardziej.  
Oczywiście Nico lubił na swój sposób Persefonę. Problem w tym, że ona nie lubiła jego. Ani jego ojca.  
Chłopak nigdy nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Z jednej strony miał od niedawna swój domek w Obozie, ale i tak obozowicze jeszcze nie traktowali go tak, jak innych. Nadal był dla nich dzieciakem od Hadesa, choć tyle dokonał podczas wojny.  
W Podziemiach też nie czuł się za dobrze. Umarli nie pomagali mu, tylko zamęczali swoimi błahymi problemami. Większość z nich nie mogą nawet uwierzyć, że nie żyje.  
- Poproszę podwójnego cheeseburgera. I colę. – Zamawia i siada przy stoliku, nadal obserwując nieświadomą tego nastolatkę. Zna ją.  
Przyjeżdża zawsze na lato do obozu, ale wtedy nie może się przemóc w sobie, aby do niej zagadać. Po prostu czuje się głupio, gdy tak przygląda się córce Aresa. Wie, że jest od niego starsza i ma chłopaka. Ale i tak czuje dziwne kłucie w sercu, gdy tylko ją widzi.  
Przypomina mu trochę siostrę. Wzdryga się, na samo wspomnienie o Biance, która musiała odejść i prosiła, aby więcej jej nie wzywał.  
Nigdy się z tym nie pogodził. Jej śmierć będzie dla niego bolesna chyba do końca z pewnością krótkiego życia. Ciekawiło go, czy dożyje trzydziestu lat. Może, choć znając życie nie powiedzie mu się to, w końcu był synem jednego z Wielkiej Trójki.  
Dziękuje kelnerce, która przynosi jego zamówienie. Nie zamierza płacić, bo i tak nikt nie zauważy jak znika. Wystarczy tylko udać, że idzie się do toalety. I tyle. A mgła załatwi wszystko.  
Zjada danie i jeszcze raz patrzy na Cassandrę, która śmieje się, rozmawiając ze stojącym obok chłopakiem.  
Dzisiaj walentynki – przypomina sobie. Pewnie, dlatego podano mu cheeseburgera w kształcie serca na różowej tacy. Nico di Angelo nie lubi tego święta. Kojarzy mu się tylko z siostrą, która co roku wysyłała mu kartkę, aby poczuł się lepiej.  
Cassandra całuje swojego chłopaka. Tego Nico nie może już znieść. Wstaje od stolika i wychodzi nie zwracając uwagi na krzyk kelnerki.  
_To powinienem być ja_ myśli żałośnie znikając za rogiem baru.

**Ósme**

_„I was born to make you happy"_

- I co o tym sądzisz, siostruniu?  
- Mówiłam ci już.  
- Ale…  
- Apollo, proszę cię. Owszem to Haiku jest… Interesujące.  
- Nie znasz się, skarbie.  
- Oczywiście. Ja wolę polować na wszelaką zwierzynę łowną, co powinnam robić, ale mi przeszkodziłeś.  
- Nie bądź taka ponura. Dzisiaj Walentynki!

- Uśmiechnij się, przecież nawet ty powinnaś docenić piękno walentynek.  
- Raczej nie, braciszku. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale nie jestem Afrodytą.  
- Oh, przecież to wiem, złotko. Tamta nie każe mi tylko pisać wiersze miłosne, ale ody na jej cześć. Ty za to wolisz, aby nie pisał nic.  
- Czyż nie powinien być już zachód słońca?  
- Wyluzuj, choć raz. Po pierwsze, to ty jesteś boginią księżyca, a nie ja. A po drugie to dajmy się cieszyć śmiertelnikom jeszcze przez chwilę tą piękną pogodą. Dlaczego nadal jesteś naburmuszona?  
- Nie powinieneś być gdzie indziej?  
- Czyżbyś chciała, abym sobie poszedł? W sumie to oczywiste, ale no wiesz… Nie chciałem, aby była samotna.  
- Kto dał ci dzisiaj kosza?  
- Atena.  
- W sumie to ma rację, w końcu ktoś uważa, iż nie należy dzisiaj się umawiać z kimś, bo jest jakieś dziwaczne święto.  
- Znowu dostałaś stos walentynek?  
- Zgadłaś. Każdy uważa, że dla niego zrobię wyjątek. To chore.  
- Może…  
- Chyba muszę już wracać. Chociaż moja zastępczyni jeszcze nie wróciła.  
- Dałabyś jej trochę czasu. To całkiem miła dziewczyna. Zresztą to była taka piękna zakazana miłość.  
- Apollo….  
- Dobra, nie dokończę.  
- Wiesz, że zawsze potrafisz mnie zirytować?  
- Tak, i dlatego bardzo cenię sobie moje zdolności.

- Wiesz, zauważyłem, że nasze kłótnie cię uszczęśliwiają.  
- No i co z tego?  
- _Urodziłem się po to, abyś była szczęśliwa._  
- Apollo?  
- Tak?  
- Dobrze, że jesteś. Ale z łaski swojej przestań cytować Britney Spears.  
- Ale to moja córka.  
- Bardzo wielki powód do dumy.  
- Tak, też cię kocham, Arte.

**Dziewiąte**

_„Where are you now, __  
__When I need you the most"_

Kładzie bukiet kwiatów na jego nagrobku. Sama nie wie, ile błagała, aby postawiono mu należny pomnik. Annabeth i Percy też w tym pomogli.  
Płacze, klęcząc przy nagrobku, bo wie, że tamten chłopak nigdy nie wróci. Cały czas pamięta jego uśmiech, kiedy pomagał im wszystkim przedostać się do obozu. Już dawno wyrzuciła z pamięci tamte spotkanie, gdy był pod władzą tytana. To już nie był on.  
Ale i tak nie chciała, aby umarł. Bo tamten blondyn był chłopakiem z jej snów. Zawsze będzie za nim tęsknić. Przez całą wieczność, w końcu była nieśmiertelna.  
Nienawidzi dzisiejszego dnia. Kiedyś, gdy wszystko było dobrze, podarował jej z tej okazji zawieszkę w kształcie serca, a Annabeth wręczył czekoladki.  
Nadal miała tamtą zawieszkę. Wiedziała, że powinna ją wyrzucić, ale ona nakazywała jej pamiętać.  
Dziękowała z całego serca pani Artemidzie, że pozwoliła jej tego dnia udać się w to miejsce. Tylko bogini wiedziała o jej uczuciu do chłopaka. Ona i inne Łowczynie.  
Dopiero teraz stwierdziła, że powinna już wracać. W końcu wszyscy na nią czekali.  
Thalia Grace patrzy na wyryte w marmurze imię i nazwisko. _Luke Castellan._  
Odwraca się w celu powrotu do teraźniejszego życia, ale cofa się.  
_Gdzie jesteś teraz, kiedy cię najbardziej potrzebuje?_ myśli. Nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

**Dziesiąte**

_„Don't forget __  
__About us"_

Blondyn przygląda się uważnie kwiatu. Narcyz. Nie wie, jakim cudem do Hadesu dostał się ten kwiat, bo przecież nie powinno go tu być.  
Cały czas czeka.  
_Nie zapomnij o nas._  
Czeka na nią, choć wie, że minie kilkaset lat, zanim ją zobaczy. Ale i tak wyczekuje….

Rachel otwiera gwałtownie oczy. Nie wie, jakim cudem, zauważyła tego blondyna, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Prawdopodobnie był to Luke. Ale to przecież niemożliwe!  
Chłopak nie żył i każdy o tym wiedział. Jej mózg musi porządnie odpocząć.  
Drze kartkę na kawałki i wrzuca do śmietnika. Obok niej wylądowała Walentynka od Percy'ego. Wiedziała, że wysłał to tylko w ramach przyjaźni, ale i tak nie chciała jej mieć.  
Kładzie się na łóżku i zamyka oczy. To zdecydowanie nie były jej wymarzone Walentynki.


End file.
